Love Is War
by Alyce L.R
Summary: El tiempo es caprichoso,fluye impasible y constante, pero a veces se agita, te eleva y te lleva lejos con un misterioso propósito. Esta vez el destino ha decidido que la verdadera guerra se libre en 1943 y serán Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy los que tengan el poder para alcanzar un futuro de paz o por el contrario desencadenar el caos más terrible en toda la historia de la magia.
1. El golpe de estado

**Love is War**

 **Capitulo 1 –El golpe de estado-**

Tras un golpe seco sintió que sus pies volvían a posarse sobre el pavimento, aún no conseguía acostumbrarse a aquella sensación asfixiante que provocaba la aparición. Aspiró, agradecido, la suave brisa nocturna dejando que esta inundara sus pulmones y le despejara la cabeza permitiéndose disfrutar unos segundos de la sensación.

Miró el caro reloj de oro que sus padres le habían regalado por su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, todavía faltaban 20 minutos para la medianoche. Desenfundó la varita y con un suave movimiento una macabra mascara plateada le cubrió el rostro. En el fondo esperaba que la inexpresiva mascara de mortifago sirviera para ocultar el miedo y la ansiedad que sentía. No podía negarlo, tenía miedo, más del que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Esa noche era, probablemente, la noche más importante de toda su vida y debía hacerlo bien. Así pues tragó saliva, se cubrió con la capucha y se puso en marcha.

Se encontraba en un sucio callejón muggle del distrito de Covent Garden, en Londres, tal y como le habían indicado. Comenzó a caminar por las callejuelas, procurando ser lo más sigiloso posible. No le costó mucho, las calles estaban completamente vacías, la gente tenía miedo de salir por la noche debido a los recientes asesinatos que se habían cometido por todo Londres. Draco Malfoy esbozó una media sonrisa, los muggles tenían razón al tener miedo y encerrarse en sus casas, aunque, seguramente, si un mortifago se proponía hacerles daño, eso no sería ningún obstáculo.

Pero no solo los muggles habían extremado precauciones, el ministerio había establecido un toque de queda para la comunidad mágica y no paraba de reforzar las patrullas de aurores e imponer medidas de seguridad. Pero eso no serviría de nada, algo mucho más grande estaba por venir, algo más importante que una serie de asesinatos y un puñado de desapariciones. Y Draco lo sabía, él mismo iba a formar parte de ello.

El Señor tenebroso le había dado una segunda oportunidad, tras haber fracasado el año pasado en su intento de asesinar a Dumbledore y dejar que Snape se llevara todos los honores. Tras aquello habían castigado duramente a su padre que se había ofrecido a sufrir el castigo que le correspondía a Draco.

Sabía que su padre había perdido casi todos sus privilegios para con el Señor Tenebroso y eso había afectado profundamente a su familia. No podía dejar de notar las risas y las burlas de los otros mortifagos que se alojaban ahora en la mansión Malfoy; o cómo su madre aceptaba realizar casi cualquier tarea con tal de que a él no le enviaran en alguna misión peligrosa o se metiera en problemas.A menudo había sido testigo del orgulloso y hermoso rostro de su madre empañandose de lágrimas cuando creía que nadie la veía.

Pero eso se había acabado, los Malfoy, junto con los Black siempre habían sido la élite de las familias de sangre pura y todos aquellos sucios mortifagos lo sabían. Muchos ni si quiera eran sangre limpia, sino simples mestizos que pretendían ser más de lo que eran. Pero Draco había decidido que eso no iba a durar mucho más, que se ocuparía de devolverle ese honor perdido a su familia a cualquier precio.

Al fin llegó a su destino, una pequeña calle entre Shaftesbury Ave y St Giles Church. Caminó hasta el final de la calle y se metió en un pequeño pasaje que comunicaba con una calle paralela. El pasaje estaba oscuro y le pareció que sería bastante solitario incluso de día. Había algunos establecimientos con las verjas llenas de polvo y escaparates vacíos que se notaba que habían cerrado hace mucho y algún que otro portal que daba a los viejos edificios frente a la iglesia. Nadie pasaría por allí a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, era sin duda, el lugar perfecto para esconder la residencia de un mago.

Llegó frente a una pared en la que colgaban viejos posters semiarrancados de grupos de música pasados de moda. Se acercó y sacó un trozo de pergamino de su bolsillo y lo leyó en voz alta:

 ** _Número 9 de St Giles Passage, Londres_**

Ante él se materializó una puerta de madera maciza finamente ornamentada. Le bastó un _alohomora_ para abrirla y entrar. Si no había cometido ningún error, aquella era la casa de Rufus Scrimgeour, el ministro de magia.

El ministro había protegido su casa con el encantamiento Fidelio, un poderoso encantamiento que escondía cualquier lugar de una forma casi perfecta, solo tenía un pequeño inconveniente; debías hacer guardian de los secretos a alguien de tu confianza y esperar que esta persona no revelara la ubicación de dicho lugar. ¿Cuándo entenderían los magos que el amor y la confianza no funcionan? Solo estúpidos como Potty y Dumbledore creían en eso y por eso Draco estaba seguro de que sería Lord Voldemort quien ganaría aquella guerra. Después de todo no les costó mucho a los mortifagos dar con el hermano de Scrimgeour que vivía en Rumanía y someterlo a él y a su esposa a largar sesiones de tortura. Finalmente el viejo soltó prenda y una vez más quedó claro que todo el mundo tenía un precio que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Entró al salón, todo estaba oscuro, no parecía que Scrimgeour estuviera allí, lo más probable era que a esas horas estuviera en su habitación durmiendo. No obstante se sintió observado. Si no se equivocaba había dos presencias más en la sala muy bien camufladas. No podía ser Scrimgeour o sus aurores, si fueran ellos le habrían atacado nada más entrar. No, quien quiera que fuesen lo estaban observando, evaluando sus movimientos.

- _homenum revelio_.-Susurró.

-Vaya Draco, no esperaba que nos detectaras tan rápido. La cantarina voz de su tia Bellatrix surgió detrás de él, en un susurro sugerente, como ella solía hablar.-Yaxley te dije que mi sobrinito lo haría bien esta vez. Rió

-Calla Bellatrix, despertarás al viejo. Una voz más ronca y profunda habló y vio la silueta de un hombre alto y corpulento acercarse.

Tanto su tía Bellatrix como Yaxley llevaban las túnicas negras y la máscara de mortífago, al igual que él.

-¡¿Que hacéis aquí..?!.-Siseó. Estaba realmente molesto, ¿acaso no le creían capaz de llevar acabo la misión con éxito? No permitiría que esta vez nadie se llevara el mérito.

-Bueno Draco, tranquilo, estamos aquí como testigos. Ya sabes, para dar fe de tu proeza.-Canturreó Bellatrix.

-Dado lo que sucedió el año pasado comprenderás que el Señor Tenebroso necesite una pequeña prueba de tu…lealtad.-Añadió Yaxley.

-¡Está bien!-Concedió molesto.- ¡Pero ni se os ocurra interponeros!-Advirtió.

-Oh, no se nos ocurriria…Dijo Yaxley con sarcasmo.

Draco le echó una mirada de odio, sabía que todavía lo veían como a un crío pero no tardarían en cambiar de idea.

Subieron las escaleras con el máximo cuidado. Bellatrix y Yaxley iban detrás de él flanqueándolo. No esperaban encontrar resistencia ya que el ataque al ministro era un absoluto secreto, pero igualmente levantaron sus varitas y se pusieron en guardia; al fin y al cabo Scrimgeour había sido jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica antes de convertirse en ministro, si el viejo despertaba seguro que opondría una dura resistencia.

Llegaron al piso de arriba y se encontraron un pequeño rellano con 3 puertas cerradas. Una de ellas debía ser la habitación de Scrimgeour. Antes de que pusiera la mano en el pomo de la primera, Draco sintió la mano de su tía deteniéndolo.

-escúchame, Draco. Si algo sale mal, debemos aparecernos, ¿has entendido? No te quedes a luchar.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó furioso.-¡No me iré sin haber completado la misión!

-Escucha Draco, no solo estamos aquí para vigilarte. Hay algo más…

¿Había algo más y esperaban a ese momento para decírselo? Draco comenzaba a pensar que el Señor Tenebroso quería verlo muerto, otra vez…

-¡¿Algo más?! ¿Acaso no estamos aquí para asesinar a Scrimgeour?

-Sí, Draco, pero eso no es todo...

-¡Cómo que no es todo?! ¡Explícate!

Bellatrix y Yaxley compartieron una mirada de resignación. Bellatrix tiró de su sobrino llevándoselo a un rincón apartado, como si tuviera miedo de que las paredes pudieran escuchar la conversación. Parecía nerviosa y no paraba de mirar a todas partes.

-Escucha Draco, hace apenas unas horas recibimos un soplo. Parece ser que Scrimgeour guarda algo aquí, algo que podría acabar con la vida del Señor Tenebroso. Tenemos que matar a Scrimgeour y buscar ese objeto y créeme lo más probable es que este cuente con medidas de seguridad que no habíamos previsto. Así que si las cosas se ponen feas nos largamos ¿entendido?

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Qué objeto es ese?- Dijo enfadado.

-Ssh, silencio... Tú busca algo parecido a un saquito o una bolsa de cuero.-Gruñó Yaxley.

Draco suspiró, la misión estaba comenzando a complicarse y eso no auguraba nada bueno. En ningún momento había pensado que aquella misión iba a ser un camino de rosas pero un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él en esos instantes ¿Y si después de todo fallaba?

Sacudió la cabeza apartando los pensamientos negativos de su mente, no le importaba qué o quién estuviera en su contra, no podía fallar, no tenía esa opción, se estaba jugando demasiado.

Miró a su tía con decisión, sus fríos ojos grises ya no reflejaban la habitual indiferencia si no que estaban llenos de ira.-Haré todo lo que el Señor Tenebroso haya dispuesto. Dijo conteniendo toda su rabia.- Esta misión será llevada a cabo y yo me encargaré de ello. Puso énfasis en el "yo" dejando claro que no iba a dejar que nadie le quitará el mérito.

Bellatrix observó todo el odio y la rabia contenidos en la mirada de Draco. Ella entendía perfectamente la necesidad de Draco de que aquello saliera bien y de tomar el mando, no se lo podía reprochar, ella misma había sido testigo del sufrimiento de la familia Malfoy, en especial del de su hermana Narcissa, y también le dolía profundamente pero no había podido hacer nada para cambiar la suerte de los Malfoy ¿Acaso no era ella la más fiel de los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso? ¿Quién era ella para llevarle la contraria?

La palabra del Señor Oscuro siempre había sido lo más importante para ella, más incluso que su propia vida o su familia. No obstante en aquellos momentos al ver la centelleante mirada de su sobrino no pudo evitar compadecerse.

-Será como tú dices Draco.

Yaxley fue a replicar pero ella le lanzo una mirada llena de odio y decidió que lo más prudente era guardar silencio.

-Está bien, dividámonos, lo primero es encontrar a Scrimgeour. Dijo Draco incorporándose y dirigiéndose hacia la primera puerta.

Nada más entrar en aquella habitación reconoció el estilo de Scrimgeour. Era una habitación grande y señorial, le recordaba un poco a las habitaciones de la mansión Malfoy pero su decoración era más sobria. Había un enorme escritorio de madera maciza en cuyo pié descansaba un enorme león de madera tallada que parecía estar dormido. Al lado había una chimenea de mármol y una estantería llena de libros. Al fondo estaba la cama de la que colgaban unas delicadas cortinas de lino que ondeaban debido a una leve corriente de aire que entraba por la ventana, que estaba entreabierta. Se acercó lentamente con la varita en guardia y corrió las cortinas con brusquedad preparado para atacar, pero no encontró nada, la cama estaba vacía.

Por más que lo pensaba no parecía posible que se hubiera podido filtrar la información del ataque, si alguien los hubiera estado esperando ya lo hubieran sabido. Se acercó un poco más a la ventana y la examinó con detenimiento, parecía como si el viejo Scrimgeour hubiera intentado simular una huida, un truco demasiado viejo como para que un mortifago cayera en él. No, tenía estar escondido en alguna parte…

-¿Has encontrado algo? -Bellatrix acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-No, no está en la cama.

-¡ _Homenum Revelio!_.- Exclamó Yaxley sin resultado, que había entrado detrás de Bellatrix.-¿Se habrá desaparecido?

Bellatrix miró al cielo perdiendo la paciencia-¡¿Crees que soy estúpida pedazo de cerebro de trol?! Hechice la casa poco antes de llegar Draco, esos sortilegios ya no funcionan, solo nosotros podemos desaparecernos. Tiene que estar escondido en alguna parte…

-No me llames cerebro de trol, vieja arpía inmunda…

-Sssh! Draco les mandó callar.-¡Callaos! ¿No lo notáis?

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo en la habitación, parecía como si la atmósfera se hubiera vuelto más densa, como si una extraña magia flotara en el ambiente. A pesar de que la ventana seguía abierta, Draco se fijó en que las cortinas habían dejado de ondear, ya no se percibía ninguna corriente de aire y la temperatura de la habitación estaba subiendo alarmantemente.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se cerró dando un portazo dejándolos encerrados.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…!?

Un rugido ensordecedor inundo la sala. ¡El león de madera que había en el escritorio había cobrado vida!

La bestia media casi dos metros de altura, era blanca y su cola terminaba en una furiosa serpiente roja que no paraba de agitarse y sisear. Tenía la enorme cabeza poblada por una espesa melena rojiza entrecana y sus ojos de color ámbar brillaban en la oscuridad con un brillo amenazador. Pero lo peor era su boca, la tenía abierta con la mandíbula desencajada mostrando todos sus colmillos como si esbozara una macabra sonrisa y para la sorpresa de Draco el león habló:

-Sucios mortífagos… ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a entrar en mi casa?! –Vociferó. Su voz sonaba profunda y gutural, como la de un hombre lobo.

Draco por unos segundos se quedó paralizado y Bellatrix miraba a la bestia totalmente aterrorizada. No era usual que Bellatrix Lestrange se quedara sin palabras, supo entonces que no estaban preparados para enfrentar algo así y que ya solo escapar de allí sería complicado. Yaxley fue el primero que reaccionó, no parecía tan sorprendido al ver materializarse al león gigante y se acercó con la varita en alto riendo socarronamente.

-Vaya, vaya, nunca imaginé que los rumores fueran ciertos. Yaxley se sacudió el polvo de la túnica.- ¡Parece ser que es cierto que el señor ministro es un animago legendario! Un león de Nemea, ¿No es así?

-¡¿Estás diciendo que este es Scrimgeour, Yaxley!?-Preguntó Bellatrix con una voz más aguda de lo normal.

-Así es, corrían rumores desde hace tiempo de que Scrimgeour podía convertirse en un animal legendario, pero nadie lo creía porque no estaba registrado en el registro de animagos. Vaya, parece ser que nuestro ministro no se toma la ley muy en serio.

\- A veces merece la pena saltarse algo de burocracia si eso significa tener un as en la manga, Yaxley.

-Oh Scrimgeour, ¿no creerás que con esto nos has vencido? Ahora tendrás cuatro patas pero sigues estando viejo y arrugado. -Se burló Yaxley.

-No deberías subestimarme mocoso traidor, seré viejo pero he dedicado mi vida a cazar sucios mortífagos como tú. Además te olvidas de algo, no solo tengo cuatro patas, también tengo dos cabezas y todo hay que decirlo, una hermosa melena. Le respondió Scrimgeour pronunciando aún más la macabra sonrisa.

Mientras, la serpiente roja no dejaba de agitarse mostrando sus pequeños colmillos. Draco se fijó en ella, la observó detenidamente y parecía tener algo dentro de la boca, un pequeño paquete oscuro. Estaba seguro de que eso era lo que Yaxley y Bellatrix habían ido a buscar, después de todo si ese objeto era algo tan importante tenía sentido que Scrimgeour no quisiera separarse de él.

Draco aprovechó que Scrimgeour tenía puesta su atención en Yaxley para acercarse más a la serpiente pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, una enorme zarpa le apartó golpeándolo en el estómago y haciendo que saliera despedido contra los restos del escritorio.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves!? ¡ _AVADA KEDABRA!_ -Griitó Bellatrix lanzándole al león una maldición asesina directa a la cabeza, pero al igual que había hecho con Draco este la desvió con sorprendente facilidad.

-¿Crees que no sé por qué estáis aquí, Lestrange? Hace días que os estoy esperando. ¿Habeis venido a por esto, verdad?- La serpiente abrió la boca sacando la lengua que estaba enroscada alrededor de lo que parecía una simple bolsita de cuero. -Debo confesar que esperaba que Quién-tu-sabes enviara algo más que dos mortífagos y un niño, creo que me ha subestimado.

-¡Cállate! -Gritó Draco. Se levantó con dificultad, el estómago le ardía de dolor y sangraba por la boca, pero el dolor quedaba eclipsado por la ira que sentía, se había esforzado mucho para que aquello saliera bien, no pensaba volver con las manos vacías de nuevo, no quería pensar en qué podía sucederle a su familia si así era. Ignoró el dolor y la sangre y levantó su varita apuntando directamente a la cara del animal-¡ _Sectumsempra_!-Exclamó. Un profundo corte se dibujó en el ojo derecho del león y este soltó un rugido de dolor. Por un momento pensó que había conseguido herirle pero al cabo de unos segundos la herida comenzó a cerrarse.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-No conseguiréis herirme mientras esté en esta forma. Mi piel tiene las mismas propiedades que la piel de dragón. ¡Haría falta una decena de hombres para hacerme algo!

Draco volvió a gritar.-¡ _Sectumsembra_!- Esta vez le dio en una de las patas traseras. Se fijó en que cada vez que le lanzaba ataques a Scrimgeour la serpiente de su cola se enrollaba sobre sí misma como si estuviera intentando protegerse, está vez ocurrió lo mismo.

-Chico, ¿no acabo de decirte que así no conseguirás nada? Creía que los mortifagos erais más inteligentes.-Se burlóo Scrimgeour.

-No pretendía herirte sucio engendro.- Escupió Draco con odio.- ¡Es la serpiente! ¡Hay que ataca a la serpiente, ese es su punto débil!-Exclamó.

La expresión de Scrimgeour cambió radicalmente. Esta vez ya no sonreía, les miraba con expresión fiera y desafiante.-Vaya…, el mocoso es observador…-Scrimgeour se lanzó contra ellos dispuesto a atacar, esta vez en serio.

Bellatrix, Yaxley y Draco lo esquivaron a duras penas. Scrimgeour destrozó por completo la cama de dosel, parecía que no solo era inmune a las maldiciones sino que también poseía una fuerza extraordinaria.

-¡Bellatrix, Yaxley, teneis que distraerle! Yo me encargaré de la serpiente.

-¡No, Draco, tenemos que escapar, se lo prometí a tu madre!- Dijo Bellatrix

-Oh… ¿Acaso creéis que podéis escapar de mí?-Scrimgeour volvió a embestir contra ellos, esta vez con mayor fuerza abriendo un enorme agujero en una de las paredes.

Volvieron a esquivarlo a duras penas, parecía imposible salir de allí, estaba claro que Scrimgeour no los dejaría aparecerse.

-¡ _Crucio_!-Gritó Bellatrix.-Scrimgeour rugió de dolor, pero el efecto de la maldición apenas duró unos instantes.

-¡Está bien pues lucharemos!-Dijo Yaxley.- Dejádmelo a mí.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Tú solo no puedes!

-¿No me digas que ahora te preocupas por mi Bella?-Dijo Yaxley con sorna.- Pero tranquila, da la casualidad de que tengo esto…-Y sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasquito con un líquido morado.

-¿¡Qué estáis murmurando sucias ratas?-Otro zarpazo de Scrimgeour les interrumpió. No sabían cuanto más aguantarían, cada ataque hacía temblar los cimientos del edificio.

-Es _elixir de potenciación brutal_ , Cortesía de Snape.-Explicó Yaxley casi sin aliento.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer con eso, dárselo a Scrimgeour para que se vuelva aún más fuerte?-Dijo Bellatrix con escepticismo.

-No, pretendo bebérmelo yo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Eso está en fase experimental y esta hecho solo para animales, no para humanos!

-Experimentemos entonces.-Dijo Yaxley esbozando una sonrisa sádica. Acto seguido destapó el frasquito y se bebió la poción de un trago.

Entonces la máscara de Yaxley cayó al suelo. Sus ojos azules se tiñeron de rojo y comenzó a convulsionar frenéticamente. Su piel parecía arder, un extraño vapor salía de sus poros como si se estuviera abrasando vivo. Él gritaba.

Scrimgeour aprovechó el momento para embestir contra ellos de nuevo pero Bellatrix y Draco se interpusieron.

-¡ _Crucio_!-Gritaron a la vez. Ambas maldiciones alcanzaron el pecho del león, que se retorció de dolor aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Yaxley estaba comenzando a transformarse. Había crecido al menos un metro y su cuerpo se estaba deformando a tal velocidad que las túnicas comenzaron a rasgarse. Sus gritos adquirieron un timbre distinto, se estaban volviendo más guturales y profundos, como los de una bestia y sus músculos estaban alcanzando un volumen sobrehumano.

Al cabo de unos segundos Yaxley ya había alcanzado el tamaño y la fuerza suficientes para hacer frente a Scrimgeour pero parecía fuera de sí, no quedaba nada de su instinto humano y no parecía distinguir las voces de Bellatrix y Draco.

Yaxley y Scrimgeour iniciarion una pelea particularmente violenta y para colmo la mortifaga no dejaba de lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro contra el león, lo cual estaba haciendo que este perdiera ventaja. En esos momentos Scrimgeour hundió sus garras en el pecho del ser en el que se había convertido Yaxley haciendolo sangrar. Lejos de hacerle retroceder el dolor solo enfureció a Yaxley que embistió contra Scrimgeour lanzándolo contra una pared.

Draco comprendió que era ahora o nunca y corrió hacia la serpiente dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza. Scrimegour en un último intento de defenderse rugió tan fuerte que esta vez el sonido creó una especie de onda mágica que hizo que todos los cristales de la casa se rompieran y salieran despedidos en todas direcciones. Bellatrix consiguió lanzarse al suelo a tiempo pero uno de los cristales de la ventana salió despedido hacia Draco y se clavó en su rodilla haciéndole caer. El ruido y el dolor eran insoportables, los cimientos temblaban y Yaxley y Scrimgeour peleaban más salvajemente que nunca.

Draco creyó que no lo conseguiría pero finalmente alcanzó a la serpiente que se agitaba como loca. Con dificultad se sacó el fragmento de cristal de su pierna que tenia el tamaño de una daga grande y se lanzó con toda su rabia contra la serpiente. Con la mano izquierda le agarró firmemente la cabeza evitando que abriera la boca y con la otra mano sosteniendo su improvisada arma finalmente se la cortó.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio y luego un rugido ensordecedor inundó la sala. Scrimgeour comenzó a transformarse y cayó al suelo convertido en un hombre de melena rojiza que yacía cubierto de sangre. Bellatrix corrió hacia Draco.

-¿Está muerto?-Preguntó.

-Eso creo. Dijo Draco casi sin aliento mientras sostenía bajo el brazo la cabeza de la serpiente.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, Yaxley está fuera de control!

Yaxley todavía seguía transformado, estaba enloquecido y continuaba destrozándolo todo.

-No puedo aparecerme Bellatrix, estoy herido. Dijo Draco haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando finalmente fue consciente de la profunda herida.

-Te curarás. Utilicemos los polvos flu, ¡Rápido!-Dijo ella agarrando a su sobrino del brazo.

Ambos corrieron hacia la chimenea a toda prisa y encendieron un fuego mágico. Draco se metió dentro de las llamas esmeralda. -¡Mansión Malf…!.-Exclamó. Pero en esos momentos se escuchó un estruendo y alguien echó la puerta abajo. Una veintena de aurores entró en la sala, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las llamas arrastraban a Draco a través de la chimenea alejándolo de allí. Lo último que vio fue como uno de los aurores lanzaba un hechizo contra Bellatrix mientras esta se aparecía.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde una mujer rubia bajaba corriendo las escaleras de la mansión.

-¡Draco! ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo!? Dijo casi gritando.

-Cálmate Narcissa. Draco está vivo.-Dijo Bellatrix apenas sosteniéndose en pie.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le ha pasado?-Dijo Narcissa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Fue mucho más difícil de lo que esperábamos, Scrimgeour está muerto y Draco está herido pero consiguió escapar mediante polvos flu, aunque sospecho que se ha perdido.

-Oh ¡por Merlin! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!

-Sí Cissy, pero primero tengo que hablar con el Señor Tenebroso. ¿Dónde está?

-Estoy aquí, Bellatrix. Os estaba esperando. Una figura alta y vestida de negro apareció en lo alto de las escaleras del hall. Su piel estaba más pálida que nunca y sus ojos afilados centelleaban como llamas de color rojo vivo. Lord Voldemort bajó las escaleras con majestuosidad seguido por Colagusano que mantenía la cabeza gacha sin atreverse a mirar a su amo.- ¿Y bien Bellatrix?

-Mi señor…-Bellatrix miró a Voldemort con adoración y acto seguido se postró ante él.-Mi señor, el ministro está muerto, tal y como vos ordenasteis.- Voldemort esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción y una chispa de maldad cruzó por sus ojos.

-¿Y el objeto que os pedí que me trajerais?

-Verá señor…lo encontramos, pero lo tiene Draco. Como le estaba diciendo a Narcissa el chico está herido y escapó mediante la red flu, es muy posible que se haya perdido.

La sonrisa de satisfacción se borró del rostro de Voldemort, no le hacía gracia que algo que era una posible amenaza para él anduviera perdido y en manos de un adolescente.

-Encontradle. Ordenó.-Mientras tanto…-Volvió a sonreír con malicia.-Dile a Thicknesse que venga, convócales a todos, diles que en treinta minutos quiero verles en el ministerio. Es hora de tomar lo que nos pertenece.

-Sí, mi señor.

* * *

Draco aterrizó en la chimenea de una pequeña y destartalada cocina. La cabeza le daba vueltas pero consiguió enfocar la vista y miró a su alrededor. Un extraño reloj con 9 manecillas colgaba de la pared y en lugar de números tenía palabras escritas como "en casa", "en el trabajo" o en "peligro de muerte", nunca había visto nada como aquello, y en el fregadero había un montón de cacharros viejos que se estaban lavando solos mediante magia. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con su lujosa cocina. No le extrañaba, debido a la interrupción de aquellos aurores no había podido pronunciar correctamente el nombre de su destino y seguramente había aparecido en la chimenea de otro mago.

No parecía haber nadie en la cocina pero se escuchaban voces afuera. Se acercó con dificultad a la ventana y se quedó lívido.

6 indivíduos pelirrojos estaban de pié en el jardín de espaldas a él montando lo que parecía ser una carpa.

-Oh, Mierda…-Balbuceó.-¡¿Cómo demonios había acabado en casa de los Weasley?!

Continuará...


	2. Tormenta de Arena

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, pertenecen a nuestra diosa J. . Yo solo he creado algunos que aparecerán más adelante.

Hola ^^, este es el segundo capitulo, espero que os guste, esta vez se centrara en la perspectiva de Hermione y la voy describir un poco diferente de la actriz (Emma Watson), la describiré tal y como yo la imagino, espero que no haya problema con eso. Me gustaría agradecer a las personas que me han dejado un review y a los que habéis añadido esta historia a favoritos, me haría mucha ilusión que quien lo lea me dejara un review y que me diera su opinión, eso me ayudaría a continuar.

Lamento haber tardado en subir el segundo cap pero a partir de ahora prometo actualizar más rápido =)

Os dejo con el segundo capítulo ^^

* * *

 **Love Is War**

 **Capítulo 2-Tormenta de Arena**

Hermione Granger estaba tumbada en el suelo del jardín de los Weasley, mirando distraída como Crookshanks perseguía a un gnomo de jardín. Llevaba todo el día ayudando a la señora Weasley y a Ginny con los preparativos de la boda de Bill y Fleur que se celebraría aquella misma tarde. Estaba cansada y ya que la señora Weasley había ido a ayudar a Fleur con el vestido había aprovechado para descansar un poco. Vio venir a lo lejos a Harry y Ron cubiertos de sudor que se acercaban con unos vasos de refrescante limonada casera.

-¿Cómo va, Hermione? Dijo Harry tendiéndole un vaso de limonada que aceptó de buen grado.

-Estoy agotada, Ginny y yo no hemos parado de hacer florecitas de papel y guirnaldas.

-¿Si? Pues nosotros llevamos toda la mañana montando la dichosa carpa, no veo la hora en que la maldita boda se termine, en serio.- Dijo Ron

-Bueno, después de la boda tampoco es que vayamos a poder descansar mucho ¿verdad?-Dijo ella.

-Tienes razón.-Aquella misma noche cuando la boda terminara se marcharían de la Madriguera aunque Harry todavía no sabía a dónde. Solo sabía que Dumbledore le había encargado la misión de destruir todos los horrocruxes de Voldemort pero no le había dado instrucciones de cómo empezar. Lo único que tenía era aquel guardapelo falso con la nota de R.A.B que había costado la vida del director. Además estaba seguro de que Voldemort no tardaría en hacerse con el control del ministerio y entonces ellos tres se convertirían en fugitivos, lo que haría la misión mucho más complicada . Harry no pudo evitar entristecerse al pensar en ello.

-Eh, vamos Harry, todo va a salir bien. Dijo Hermione intentando animarle.

-Sí, tío, estamos contigo, ya lo sabes.

-Gracias, chicos.-Harry se sentía muy afortunado por tenerlos a ambos, si no fuera por ellos probablemente ya se habría vuelto loco.

Ron le dio una afectuosa palmada en la espalda y Hermione le sonrió.-¿Tenéis ya todo preparado?.-Dijo ella.

-He puesto todo lo imprescindible en la mochila y Ron también.

-Vale, entonces subamos a prepararnos para la boda. Dijo Hermione poniéndose en pié.-Además, vosotros dos necesitais una ducha urgente.- Las camisetas de los dos chicos estaban empapadas de sudor.

-¡Pero aún faltan dos horas!-Se quejó Ron que no le apetecía nada embutirse en una túnica de gala.

-Bueno, ya sabes Ron, las mujeres necesitan por lo menos dos horas para arreglarse. Dijo Harry riendo.

-Muy gracioso, Harry.

\- Bueno, pero Hermione no necesita arreglarse mucho para estar guapa. -Dijo de repente Ron que en seguida se arrepintió de haber dicho algo así.

Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa,-Vaya, gracias Ron...-El resto del camino a la Madriguera lo hicieron en medio de un incomodo silencio.

-Bueno, creo que si necesito esa ducha urgentemente.-Dijo Ron nervioso nada más llegar.-Nos vemos luego.- Y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-Si, yo también. Hasta luego Hermione. –Harry le siguió.

Hermione suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación pensativa. No era la primera vez que Ron le decía algo así desde que cortó con Lavender en primavera, sabía que Ron tenía sentimientos hacia ella pero en esos momentos estaba muy confundida. Había estado enamorada de Ron desde…¿Cuándo? ¿tercer curso?, y desde entonces él siempre había elegido a alguien más en lugar de a ella, primero en el baile de navidad, después en sexto con Lavender…Había llegado un momento en el que sentía que su corazón se había cansado de esperarle. Quería mucho a Ron, pero ya no estaba segura de querer tener algo más que amistad con él, y si así fuera, dudaba de que Ron fuera capaz de expresar sus sentimientos algún día.

Entró a la habitación que compartía con Ginny que estaba vacía. Ella debía estar con Fleur probándose el vestido de dama de honor, pensó, así que decidió que aprovecharía tambien para darse una ducha y prepararse.

Cuando terminó cogió el vestido recién planchado que la señora Weasley le había dejado cuidadosamente sobre la cama y se lo puso. Se miró al espejo y sonrió satisfecha. La verdad es que le sentaba bien, el tono malva claro del vestido contrastaba con su piel ligeramente bronceada, por no mencionar cómo le realzaba la figura, dejando ver sus largas y estilizadas piernas fruto del último estirón que había pegado.

Se acercó al tocador y comenzó a cepillar su cabello. Creyó que necesitaría litros y litros de poción alisadora, como cuando se arregló para el baile de navidad en cuarto, pero se sorprendió al notar que el cepillo se deslizaba con suavidad. Se alegró de que la etapa rebelde de su pelo hubiera pasado, eso facilitaría las cosas. Ahora lucía una larga y sedosa melena castaña que le llegaba por la cintura formando unas suaves ondas que decidió alisar para la ocasión.

Por último se aplicó sombra malva y rímel y un poco de _brillo de labios mágico de la "Señorita Arcoiris"_ que le había regalado Ginny por su cumpleaños. El líquido era multicolor con pequeños puntitos brillantes y se suponía que una vez aplicado cambiaba de color según tu estado de ánimo. En esos momentos se mostraba de un inocente color rosa pastel.

Lo cierto era que Hermione Granger se había convertido en una muchacha muy hermosa. Satisfecha con el resultado, consultó el reloj de la mesita de noche, todavía faltaban 40 minutos antes de que empezaran a llegar los invitados. Decidió que lo mejor sería ir con Fleur y las demás por si necesitaban ayuda.

Cogió el bolso de cuentas ampliado mediante magia donde había guardado todo lo necesario para el viaje y se dispuso a salir, pero entonces escuchó un fuerte "crack" que provenía del armario ropero.

Dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta con cautela, sosteniendo firmemente su varita mágica con la mano derecha y el bolso de cuentas con la izquierda. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? No podía ser Crookshanks, estaba segura de que lo había dejado en el jardín persiguiendo gnomos. Si aquello era alguna broma de Fred y George se iban a enterar…

Se acercó lentamente al armario y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Una figura agazapada entre la ropa le devolvía la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos. Hermione pegó el grito más fuerte que sus pulmones pudieron soportar. El individuo se abalanzó sobre ella tratando de acallarla.

-¡Cállate , Granger!- Dijo tapándole la boca con la mano.

Hermione le reconoció al instante. Tenía unos rasgos finos y aristocráticos, su pelo era rubio platino muy claro y solía llevarlo impecablemente peinado, aunque en esos momentos estaba revuelto y despeinado. Sus ojos eran grises y afilados, como dos témpanos de hielo. Sin lugar a dudas era Draco Malfoy, pero… ¿Qué hacía Draco Malfoy en su habitación?

Se fijó en su rostro, estaba cubierto de sangre y de pequeños cortes y heridas y alrededor de sus ojos habían aparecido dos círculos oscuros, señal de que llevaba bastantes horas sin dormir. Francamente su aspecto era lamentable.

Hermione le apartó la mano bruscamente y vió como Malfoy se tambaleaba un poco. Acto seguido sacó su varita y le apuntó directamente a la cara.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Malfoy?-Dijo con tono amenazador reparando en su túnica de mortífago.-Si te han enviado a por Harry te advierto que…

-¡No estoy aquí por el estúpido de Potter!

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué tienes ese aspecto?

-Ha sido un accidente, no tendría que haber aparecido aquí…

-¿Y Qué llevas ahí, Malfoy?-Dijo señalando lo que parecía….la cabeza de una monstruosa serpiente roja cuyos colmillos todavía supuraban veneno.

\- Oh…Es una amiga mía, ¿Te gustaría saludarla, Granger? Dijo Draco intentando sonar mordaz, pero en lugar de eso se mareó y le salió una voz débil y apagada.

Hermione bajó un poco la varita al notar que el chico apenas se tenía en pie. Lo último que sabía de Draco Malfoy era que había huido con un grupo de mortífagos el curso anterior (en el que se incluía al asesino de Dumbledore, Snape) y que él había propiciado la entrada a Hogwarts a todos esos mortífagos. No parecía muy lógico que ahora se presentara él solo en casa de la familia de magos más leal a Dumbledore en un día en el que iban a estar casi todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Si Voldemort lo había enviado allí realmente, no había sido muy inteligente por su parte.

Entonces Hermione cayó en la cuenta…

-Malfoy… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí encerrado?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa pícara. Sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar y que llevaba todas las de perder, pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía, siempre le había encantado molestar a la sangre sucia.

-El suficiente Granger, el suficiente…

Una mezcla de cólera y vergüenza se apoderó de ella ¡Era increíble! ¡ese bastardo la había visto desnuda mientras se cambiaba de ropa! Dos sutiles manchas rojas cubrieron sus mejillas y el brillo de labios multicolor de la "Señorita arcoíris" adquirió un peligroso tono granate muy similar al de la sangre. Ya no le importó lo débil y desvalido que pareciera Malfoy, levantó rápidamente su varita mágica y apuntó directamente a su cuello dispuesta a echarle la peor de las maldiciones.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Eres un…!- Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta Harry y Ron muy alarmados y con sus varitas en alto.

-¡Hermione!, hemos oído gritos ¿que…? ¡Tú!-Gritó Ron al ver a Malfoy.-¡¿Qué estas haciendo en mi casa!?- Sus orejas estaban adquiriendo un vivo color rojo, como solía pasar siempre que se enfadaba.

-No he venido a este estercolero por gusto, Weasley.-Dijo Malfoy con asco levantando su varita también.

-¡Expelliarmus!-Gritaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

-¡Impedimenta!- Gritó Malfoy repeliendo el hechizo.

A pesar de que parecía agotado se notaba que el entrenamiento de Malfoy como mortífago había dado sus frutos. Harry no recordaba que antes tuviera tantos reflejos. Igualmente eran tres contra uno, Malfoy no tenía nada que hacer.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? No habrás venido a…-Empezó Harry.

-¡No he venido por ti Potter si es lo que quieres saber!-Dijo Malfoy con impaciencia.-¡Esto ha sido un maldito accidente, yo no debería estar aquí!

-¿Un accidente? ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?-Preguntó Ron sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Nada bueno, seguro.-Dijo Harry reparando en su aspecto.-Sea lo que sea, no vas a ser capaz de salir de aquí Malfoy, media Orden del Fenix se encuentra ahora mismo en el jardín de esta casa y la otra media llegará dentro de unos minutos.

Aunque le daba rabia admitirlo, Potter tenía razón. Estaba herido y agotado, no podía aparecerse ni utilizar la red flu, apenas podía sostenerse en pié y sabía que si no trataba sus heridas pronto no tardaría en desmayarse. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer. Agarró a Granger del brazo y la puso delante de él a modo de escudo mientras le clavaba su varita mágica en el cuello con gesto amenazador.

-Bien, escuchadme, Potter, Weasley…-Dijo Malfoy poniéndose serio.-Vais a ayudarme a salir de aquí sin ser visto y vais a proporcionarme una lechuza. De lo contrario no tendré reparos en ser capturado llevándome por delante la vida de la sangre sucia.-Dijo clavándole aún más la varita en el cuello. Hermione le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y él le devolvió una descarada sonrisita.

Al verlo, Ron perdió al instante todo el color y el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco.

Harry se dio cuenta de que aquel Draco Malfoy ya no era el mismo adolescente que había estudiado con él en Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy era cruel, si, pero Harry sabía que no tenía el valor suficiente para cometer un asesinato. Sin embargo en aquel momento vio algo en sus ojos, más allá de las profundas y ennegrecidas marcas, un brillo que hasta ahora solo había visto en Voldemort y sus mortifagos, el brillo de un asesino.

Y supo que Malfoy decía la verdad. Si era necesario mataría a Hermione sin remordimientos, aunque eso implicara que le capturasen.

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido y antes de que Harry pudiera impedírselo, Ron, fuera de sus casillas, dio un paso al frente y lanzó un _bombarda_ en el área que había bajo los pies de Malfoy y Hermione provocando que todo el suelo de la habitación se derrumbara y los cuatro callerán hacia la cocina.

Draco no soltó a Hermione que cayó sobre él haciendo que se rompiera unas cuantas costillas más. El dolor era insoportable pero todo quedó en un segundo plano cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía la cabeza de la serpiente.

Observó con horror que la cabeza había rodado unos metros más allá y se encontraba con la boca totalmente abierta apuntando hacia ellos dos. Entonces, algo inesperado sucedió. De su boca comenzó a salir una fina arena blanquecina que comenzó a flotar alrededor de ellos envolviéndolos, y cuando Draco creía que ya nada más extraño podía suceder, el tiempo se ralentizó. O eso le pareció.

La sangre sucia estaba aferrada a su cuello y gritaba, pero sus gritos se escuchaban lejanos, con una especie de eco intemporal. Weasley y Potter corrían desesperados hacia ellos pero parecía que por mucho que corrieran no eran capaces de llegar hasta donde se encontraban. Todo a su alrededor se movía a cámara lenta y Draco tampoco era capaz de moverse a una velocidad normal. Entonces vio como la extraña arena comenzó a girar muy rápido, cada vez más, cada vez más, hasta que se formó un violento tornado de arena en el que Hermione y él se encontraban en el centro.

Draco creyó que esta vez no saldría vivo de allí, sentía varios de sus huesos rotos, la pérdida de sangre hacía que comenzara a nublársele la vista y pequeñas motas de arena se introducían en sus cortes provocándole que todo el cuerpo le escociera. Cerró los ojos, aguardando la muerte con resignación, imaginando que el desesperado abrazo de Hermione Granger era el de su madre, como cuando era niño.

Vió pasar por su mente todos sus recuerdos, uno tras otro, como si fuera una película. Por un momento pensó que, quizás, y solo quizás, si hubiera nacido con otro nombre y con otro apellido, ¿Sería él un chico normal preocupado por el quidittch y las chicas y no un mortífago asesino? ¿Estaría en esos momentos en el callejón Diagon comprando los libros nuevos en lugar de ser devorado por una magia extraña? ¿Era eso lo que Draco Malfoy realmente quería?

Ahora ya jamás lo sabría.

El torbellino de arena continuaba girando y girando cada vez más rápido y con más violencia.

" _hmm…El callejón Diagon..., Florean Fortescue"_ Pensaba. Solía ir con su madre a esa heladería cuando era niño. Adoraba los helados de vainilla

" _Vainilla"_ ¿Vainilla? ¿Por qué de repente pensaba en eso?

" _Vainilla…"_

" _Vainilla…"_

-De vainilla, deme un helado de vainilla por favor.

-Aquí tienes pequeña. ¡Que tengas un buen día!

La puerta de la tienda se abrió haciendo sonar la campanilla colocada en el marco de la puerta y una risueña niña salió del establecimiento dando brincos y disfrutando del helado de vainilla que acababa de comprar.

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos, se encontraba en lo que parecía ser la terraza de una heladería junto a una calle llena de tiendas. Estupefacto, vio a la niña que acababa de salir de la tienda pasar a su lado como si nada y reunirse con su madre.

Tuvo que abrir y cerrar los ojos varias veces para asegurarse. Hacía un radiante día de verano sin una sola nube en el cielo y la calle estaba a rebosar de gente que reía y charlaba animadamente. De vez en cuando se oía un grito de algún vendedor "¡Los mejores calderos aquí, calderos resistentes que no se agujerean!" _o "¡pruebe el nuevo quitamanchas mágico de la señora Skower, el producto estrella de la botica!"_

Draco no podía creerlo, no daba crédito por más que no dejara de mirar a todas partes identificando todas las tiendas. Efectivamente, de algún modo, se encontraba en el callejón Diagon y aquella era, sin lugar a dudas, ¡la terraza de la heladería de Fortean Fortescue!

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias por leerlo y si os ha gustado dejar un review ^^, me ayuda a continuar con la historia. Hasta la próxima! =)


	3. 1943

**Agradecimientos:**

 **NotBruceWayne:** Muchas gracias por leer la historia y me alegra que te haya gustado ^^, tendré más cuidado con la ortografía , no se como puedo cometer fallos tan tontos.

 **MrKratosWesker:** Gracias querido amigo por seguirme en todos los sitios…, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, agradezco sinceramente tu review y que te lo hayas leído. Un saludo.

 **BereLestrange:** Muchas gracias por ser una de las primeras en mandarme un review, realmente me anima a continuar y me alegra que te este gustando la historia ^^. En principio si, la escribiré desde perspectivas distintas e iré cambiando.

 **LooneyMalfoy:** Muchas gracias por el review, y me alegra que te guste la historia! Sigue leyendo, prometo hacerla mucho más interesante. Un saludo.

 **Carla:** Gracias por tu review ^^, me alegra que te gusten mis historias! Has leído el Imperio de las Dimensiones también? Eres muy amable.

 **También gracias a todos los que habéis dado fav y follow a la historia. Aclarar que el personaje de Alice no está basado en mí ni nada de eso solo me gustaba el nombre y tengo pensada una historia muy interesante para ella. Os dejo ya con el capítulo 3, creo que me ha quedado un poco largo y ya que es un capítulo de transición espero que no os aburra mucho. En los próximos caps se hará todo mucho más interesante.**

 **REEDITADO**

 **Love Is War**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **-1943-**

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que casi no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Hace apenas unos minutos se estaba preparando para celebrar una boda y ahora se encontraba en mitad de una tormenta de arena de la que probablemente no saldría con vida. Gritaba, gritaba tan fuerte que le dolía la garganta, pero tenía la sensación de que sus gritos se perdían en el vacío. Cuando Ron había destrozado el suelo de la habitación haciendo que todos cayeran se había agarrado a lo primero que había podido alcanzar, Malfoy, y así se encontraba en esos momentos, aferrada desesperadamente al cuello de Malfoy, el causante de todas sus desgracias.

Había intentado apartarse, empujarle e incluso patearle, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Sus movimientos eran tan lentos que era como si no hiciese nada.

Algo había sucedido con el tiempo cuando la extraña serpiente empezó a liberar aquella sustancia arenisca. Era como si el tiempo avanzara mucho más despacio.

Odiaba la idea de morir abrazada a ese imbécil, si Malfoy no hubiera aparecido con la extraña cabeza bajo el brazo nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Poco a poco la ira y la desesperación que sentía iban desapareciendo, una extraña calma la invadía, era como si se encontrara en medio de una fuerte tormenta pero nada pudiera alcanzarla, como si realmente no estuviera ahí.

Miró a Malfoy por unos instantes y se sorprendió al ver que en esos momentos no se parecía nada al mortifago cruel y despiadado que realmente era. Sus facciones estaban completamente relajadas, cuando normalmente las tenía contraídas en una permanente expresión de asco o enfado. Ahora su expresión estaba llena de paz, a Hermione le recordó a cuando duerme un niño pequeño.

 _"Es hermoso…"_ pensó dejándose llevar por aquella sensación.

Quizás si Malfoy hubiera crecido de otra manera, con otra familia, todo habría sido muy distinto para él…

Después de todo puede que no fuera tan malo morir junto a él. Al menos agradecía haber podido descubrir la inocencia en su rostro, aunque fuera por un instante…

Por último pensó en sus padres y en Harry y Ron. Creía oírles gritar su nombre tras las paredes de arena, ya jamás volvería a estar con ellos, ya jamás pasearían juntos por los terrenos de Hogwarts ni irían a Hogsmeade. ¡Cómo añoraba esos tiempos…!

 _"Despierta"_

Si, Hogsmeade, le encantaba ir a Hogsmeade con Harry y Ron y tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas. O sentarse en algún rincón a leer un libro.

 _"Despierta"_

¿Despertar? ¿Por qué iba a despertar?, se sentía muy cómoda entre la hierba y un embriagador olor a flores le inundaba la nariz.

 _"¡Oh, por favor Despierta!"_

Algo le hacía cosquillas en la cara. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron dos ojos azules llenos de preocupación mirándola fijamente. Al principio pensó en Ron pero luego se dio cuenta de que eran unos ojos demasiado femeninos para tratarse de él. Era una chica que tendría aproximadamente su misma edad. Estaba inclinada sobre ella y su larga melena de color bronce estaba rozando su mejilla.

-Menos mal, por fin despiertas.-Dijo con alivio.

-¿Do…Dónde estoy?

-En Hogsmeade, bueno...cerca del pueblo.

-¡¿Hogsmeade!? No, no, yo estaba en casa de Ron, preparándome para la boda y luego…-Balbuceó Hermione.

-Creo que te has golpeado la cabeza. –Dijo la chica ayudándola a levantarse.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-No te preocupes estoy bien...-Pero en ese momento sintió un fuerte pinchazo y se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

-Hm..., no puedo dejarte así. Dijo la muchacha preocupada.-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo hasta Hogsmeade? Yo voy de camino.

Hermione lo pensó un momento y finalmente asintió, después de todo no tenía ninguna otra opción a menos que quisiera quedarse tirada en la cuneta de un rudimentario camino. Además en Hogsmeade podría enviarles una lechuza a Harry y a Ron inmediatamente.

-¡Ah, sí!, encontré esto junto a tí, debe ser tuyo. – La muchacha le tendió su varita mágica y el bolsito de cuentas en el que Hermione había metido todo lo necesario para el viaje con Harry.

-¡Gracias, menos mal!-Dijo alegrándose mucho de no haber perdido ninguna de las dos cosas.

Hermione y la chica se pusieron en marcha en silencio. Por más que lo pensaba no entendía qué demonios había pasado, recordaba perfectamente el incidente con Malfoy en La Madriguera y la extraña tormenta de arena que casi los mata. O al menos eso había creído Hermione. Pero si no los había matado… ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué la había tele transportado a Hogsmeade? ¿Y por qué Malfoy no estaba allí también?

-Por cierto, no te he preguntado tu nombre. Yo me llamo Alice-Dijo la chica rompiendo el hielo.

-Oh, disculpa, yo soy Hermione.-Dijo saliendo de su ensmismamiento.-Gracias por haberme ayudado, por cierto.

-No es nada.-dijo Alice quitandole importancia al asunto.- ¿Qué sucedería si no nos ayudáramos los unos a los otros? Y más en estos tiempos de guerra…

-Tienes razón...-Coincidió. Al fin y al cabo todo el mundo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que Voldemort se hiciera con el ministerio, así que ya podía considerarse que estaban en guerra ¿verdad?

-Por cierto, ¿es una nueva moda francesa? Es muy original.-Dijo Alice señalando el vestido color malva de Hermione.

 _¿Nueva moda francesa?_ Se extrañó Hermione.

-No, solo es un vestido normal de gala...-Respondió confunsa.

No era nada del otro mundo en realidad, incluso Fleur le había dicho que era bonito pero que le parecía demasiado sencillo.

Hermione se detuvo a observar a Alice y se dio cuenta de que su atuendo era muy diferente a su corto y revelador vestido. Vestía una anticuada y sencilla blusa blanca y una falda marrón que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla que de seguro Parvati y Lavender habrían calificado como la cosa más pasada de moda que habían visto jamás.

Al igual que el resto de su atuendo, su larga melena estaba peinada con unas moldeadas ondas estilo años 40 y Hermione comenzó a preocuparse…

 _"No puede ser, es imposible"_ pensaba.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor por primera vez y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente conocía aquel lugar. Era la carretera que llevaba a Hogsmeade, pero ella la recordaba como una carretera de asfalto, perfectamente pavimentada y no el rudimentario camino lleno de tierra que estaba recorriendo.

-Oye, Alice… ¿En qué fecha estamos?-Preguntó.

-28 de Agosto ¿Por qué?

-¿Pero de qué año…?-Preguntó vacilante.

-1943.-Respondió Alice perpleja.- ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? ¿te encuentras bien?

Hermione se había parado en seco.

¡¿1943?!

Si esa chica no le estaba tomando el pelo...¡había retrocedido 50 años en el tiempo!

-Si, Alice, disculpa, es que estoy algo desorientada.-Dijo intentando disimular.

Aquello no era posible, nadie, ningún mago en toda la historia del mundo mágico había retrocedido tanto tiempo. Lo sabía a ciencia cierta porque ella misma tenía algo de experiencia en viajes temporales. En tercero había usado un giratiempo durante todo el curso para asistir a todas las clases y gracias a ello también había podido ayudar a salvar a Sirius y al hipogrifo Buckbeak . Pero tal y como McGonagall le había dicho, los giratiempos solo permitían retroceder unas cuantas horas, los más potentes como mucho unas pocas semanas. Además viajar en el tiempo era muy peligroso, un pequeño error podía desencadenar consecuencias fatales.

¿Qué pasaría si cometía algún error? No había retrocedido solo unas pocas horas, ¡había retrocedido nada más y nada menos que 50 años! Podría hacer algo que sin querer cambiara completamente el curso de la historia, ¡incluso podría terminar impidiendo su propio nacimiento!

-¡Ya hemos llegado!-Dijo Alice señalando la entrada del pueblo.

Debía pensar cuidadosamente qué hacer, lo mejor sería alquilar una habitación en las tres escobas y decidir una vez allí. Dio gracias a Merlin por llevar un saco con los 500 galeones que había cogido para emergencias. Los podía oir tintineando alegremente en el interior del bolso ampliado mediante magia, probablemente perdidos entre la colección de libros y el amasijo de ropa.

Pensó en Malfoy, si ella había retrocedido 50 años en el tiempo, estaba segura que él lo había hecho también. Él había sido el responsable de todo. Solo esperaba que ese idiota, estuviera donde estuviera, se diera cuenta de la magnitud del problema porque, si bien era imposible que no los vieran, al menos debían intentar pasar lo más desapercibidos posible y rezaba porque Malfoy no metiera la pata o las consecuencias podían ser catastróficas…

* * *

Draco Malfoy caminaba furioso entre la multitud del callejón Diagon con un ejemplar del Profeta completamente arrugado en la mano. Todo el mundo le miraba, estaba cubierto de polvo y sus heridas le ardían. Francamente ofrecía un aspecto lamentable.

" _¡1943!"_ no paraba de repetirse a si mismo. 2¡¿Cómo es posible?! Pensaba arrugando con más fuerza el periódico que ya estaba completamente espachurrado.

Hace apenas unos minutos había doblado la esquina de la heladería Florean Fortescue y se había encontrado con un muchacho que vendía ejemplares de _El Profeta._

" _¡Primicia, Primicia!" gritaba "¡la guerra llega a Gran Bretaña!"_

Como era lógico pensó que a esas alturas el Señor Tenebroso ya se habría hecho con el ministerio de magia y le arrebató al muchacho uno de los ejemplares para enterarse de todos los detalles.

-¡Eh, que son dos knuts!-exclamó el chico al ver que el individuo se iba sin pagar.-Pero este le lanzó una mirada que helaría hasta el mismísimo infierno y decidió que era mejor dejarlo pasar.

Draco echó un vistazo a la portada y vio la cara de un hombre rubio de mediana edad que sonreía de forma macabra. El titular rezaba "Grindelwald visto en la costa de Gales"

¿Grindelwald? Se preguntaba Draco sin dar crédito, ¿Cómo que Grindelwald?, no era Grindelwald quién debía ocupar los titulares de hoy. Por otro lado cayó en la cuenta de que Grindewald llevaba décadas encerrando en la prisión de Nurmengard, después de que Dumbledore le derrotara en aquel duelo legendario en 1945. Además, el hombre que aparecía en la portada era demasiado joven para tratarse de él.

Entonces se le ocurrió mirar la fecha.

 _El Profeta Vespertino, Edición del 28 de Agosto de 1943_

¡¿1943?! ¡Aquel periodicucho debía estar mal! Si estaba en lo correcto...¡ Había retrocedido 50 años ! Pero... ¿Cómo había ocurrido?

Aquel extraño torbellino de arena había sido la causa, sin duda. Así que aquella era el arma secreta de Scrimgeour, nada más y nada menos que un portal temporal. Él no sabía mucho sobre viajes en el tiempo pero sabía que aquello era muy peligroso. ¿Tanto deseaban acabar con Voldemort que no les importaba cambiar el curso de toda una historia?

Pero pronto desechó esos pensamientos, ya tendría tiempo después para pensar en el cómo y el por qué. Había pasado junto a la tienda de artículos para el Quidditch y se había visto reflejado en el cristal del escaparate. Su aspecto era horrible, estaba despeinado y su túnica cubierta de polvo y de sangre seca. La gente no dejaba de mirarle y los niños le señalaban asustados. Luego cayo en la cuenta de que tampoco había traído ni un solo galeón encima.

Tenía que conseguir dinero como fuera y un sitió donde curar sus heridas urgentemente. ¿Pero quién lo ayudaría si tenía el aspecto de un pordiosero? él desde luego no lo hubiera hecho. Así que se dió la vuelta y se metió en un estrecho callejón para ocultarse y no llamar demasiado la la atención. Pero entonces vió como un chico se acercaba corriendo hacia él.

-¡Abraxas! ¡Aquí!-Gritaba. El joven vestía un impecable y lujoso traje de terciopelo negro, muy parecido a los que solía llevar él mismo y llevaba el pelo cuidadosamente peinado con una raya de medio lado. Era más que evidente que se trataba del miembro de una familia adinerada.

– Madre mía Abraxas, ¿Cómo estás? Me Habían dicho que estabas ingresado en San Mungo porque tuviste un accidente con la escoba este verano.-Dijo como si le conociera de toda la vida.

Draco enarcó una ceja sin saber muy bien qué responder. En otras circunstancias si alguien se le hubiera acercado con esas confianzas le habría echado una maldición inmediatamente por su atrevimiento, pero aquel chico le había llamado "Abraxas". Ese era el nombre de su abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy. ¿Acaso aquel chico conocía a su abuelo y lo estaba confundiendo? Su madre le había dicho alguna vez el gran parecido que tenía con su abuelo Abraxas aunque él nunca había prestado demasiado atención de aquello, apenas recordaba a su abuelo que había muerto cuando él era pequeño de viruela de dragón.

Pensó que lo mejor sería seguirle el juego al mago y ver si podía sacar algún beneficio de aquello.

-Pues ya ves, al final no era tan grave. Aseguró Draco mientras intentaba disimular el dolor.

-Pues Nadie lo diria, Malfoy...-replicó el mago mirandole de arriba a abajo.

En esos momentos se les acercó otro mago. Era más bajito que ellos y vestía de forma similar al primero. Tenía el pelo castaño y rizado y unos ojos almendrados que a Draco que le recordaron a los de un zorro. A su lado iba un elfo doméstico con una montaña de paquetes tan grande que apenas se le podía ver la cara.

-¡Malfoy, Lestrange, que sorpresa! ¿Cómo han ido las vacaciones?-Dijo con tono jovial.

-Muy bien Avery, mejor que las de Malfoy al menos.

 _¿Avery? ¿Lestrange?_ Ahora empezaba a entenderlo todo. El mago del traje negro debía ser el padre de Rodolphus Lestrange y el del pelo rizado el padre de Avery, uno de los mortífagos más allegados a Lord Voldemort.

Si no recordaba mal ambos formaban parte del circulo de amigos íntimos de su abuelo y según le habían contado, habían sido los primeros mortífagos, los más leales al Señor Tenebroso y los que habían ayudado a que este se alzara.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Malfoy? Parece que te hubieran atacado en cualquier callejón.-Dijo Avery con sorna.

Al oír aquello a Draco se le iluminó el rostro. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea para salir de aquella situación.

-Pues resulta que sí, Avery. Tres muggles en un callejón antes de venir aquí. Ha sido lamentable-Mintió.-Me han robado todo el oro y la llave de Gringotts.

A Avery se le borró inmediatamente la sonrisa de la cara y Lestrange se puso de repente muy serio.

-Vaya Malfoy, lo siento. Esos asquerosos muggles...-Balbuceó Avery avergonzado. Aunque más que avergonzado parecía que temiera la reacción de Malfoy.

-Malfoy tienes mal aspecto, tenemos que llevarte a San Mungo de inmediato-Intervinó Lestrange que parecía realmente preocupado.

-¡No! ¡a San Mungo no!-Negó con rotundidad. Si lo llevaban a San Mungo los sanadores harían demasiadas preguntas y además corría el riesgo de encontrarse con el verdadero Abraxas Malfoy, que al parecer estaba ingresado por un accidente de Quidditch.

-Entonces deja que te lleve a casa al menos.-Insistió.- Si no puedes aparecerte llamaré a mi chofer.

-No, Lestrange, tampoco puedo ir a casa...

-No me lo digas, has vuelto a discutir con tu padre.-Dijo Lestrange como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a ello.

-Hum...sí.-Mintió Draco por segunda vez.¡Qué facil le resultaba llevarle la corriente a Lestrange! Desde luego hacerse pasar por su abuelo tenía sus ventajas- ¿Te importaría si paso algunos días en tu casa?-Se aventuró a decir.- ¡Oh! y no quiero que mi padre sepa nada, ya sabéis...lo del atraco, sería humillante.-Añadió.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema.-Aceptó finalmente el joven.

Había tenido mucha suerte, Lestrange y Abraxas Malfoy parecían ser intimos amigos, lo cual era algo insólito entre miembros de familias poderosas. Gracias a él ya tenía un lugar al que ir y descansar. Ahora solo necesitaba el oro. Iba a abusar un poco más de la confianza de Lestrange cuando se acordó de Avery.

Por suerte Draco Malfoy pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas del mundo mágico y había sido educado para conocer todo lo relacionado con las finanzas y los negocios de la alta sociedad. Sabía que la familia Avery tenía tratos con los duendes de Gringotts desde hacía siglos y que ésta donaba grandes sumas de dinero al banco. Seguro que le resultaría muy sencillo utilizar la influencia de Avery para sacar oro de la camara de los Malfoy, que al fin y al cabo, era la suya.

-Avery, como ya os he dicho me han robado la llave de la cámara, ¿Te importaría si...?-Pero no había terminado de hablar cuando Avery respondió con un "está hecho", como no podía ser de otra manera Abraxas Malfoy era alguien a quien respetaba, pensó Draco orgulloso.

Al cabo de veinte minutos los tres magos salían de Gringotts con un saco de mil galeones en metálico. Para cualquier mago aquello era una auténtica fortuna, pero para los magos de su estatus social era algo completamente normal. Con aquel dinero Draco podría vivir cómodamente un tiempo mientras decidía qué hacer. Felicitándose a sí mismo por sus excelentes habilidades para la actuación y la manipulación y dando gracias a Merlín por haber puesto en su camino a aquellos indivíduos, Draco y sus nuevos amigos se dirigieron a la salida del callejón Diagon, donde el lujoso coche de los Lestrange les esperaba.

* * *

Una vez llegaron a la salida el chofer les abrió las puertas y recogió los paquetes que habían comprado. Antes de subir se despidieron de Avery.

-Nos veremos en el Expreso de Hogwarts.-Dijo mientras se alejaba lanzandoles una extraña mirada de complicidad.

Draco y Lestrange se subieron al coche. Draco sintió sus costillas crujir al sentarse sobre los inmaculados asientos de piel, pero no le importó, estaba tan agotado que aquel lugar le parecía el sitio más confortable del mundo.

-No te preocupes Abraxas.-Dijo Lestrange advirtiendo la fatiga de Draco.-En cuanto lleguemos haré venir al sanador de la familia.

-Gracias, Lestrange.-Dijo Draco con sinceridad exhalando un suspiro.

-¿Por qué sigues llamandome Lestrange? Es solo Magnus, idiota.-Dijo sonriendo.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa cansada.-Por supuesto, Magnus..., por supuesto.

El coche se puso en marcha y recorrieron las calles de Londres. Draco se fijo en que las calles estaban mucho más vacías de lo que él recordaba, muchos edificios destrozados o cubiertos de escómbros y se podía ver de vez grandes vehículos blindados estacionados en las aceras. También había tropas de soldados muggles armados que parecían estar vigilando todo.

-Ya veo, ahora con la segunda guerra mundial muggle todos están revolucionados.-Repuso Avery.-Mi padre dice que si Grindelwald gobernara Inglaterra otro fénix cantaría.

De repente el coche dio un frenazo brusco y se paró. Al parecer uno de los soldados que estaban patrullando les había detenido.

-¿Hay algun problema agente?-Dijo el chófer bajando la ventanilla.

-No pueden circular por aquí.-Respondió el soldado con tono severo sujetando con firmeza el rifle.-Es solo para personal autorizado.

-¡¿Personal autorizado!? ¡¿Pero como se atreven!?-Gritó Magnus bajandose del coche.-¡Imperio!-Exclamó furioso.Y la expresión del soldado se tornó relajada y un tanto bizca.-Sucia escoria...

Mangnus volvió a entrar en el coche dando un portazo.

-¡Qué molestos!, normalmente les lanzas una maldicion y ellos se van pero otras veces...-Dijo mirando a Draco de soslayo.-se ponen violentos. ¿Dime por qué no les lanzaste una maldicion cruciatus? conociendote es lo primero que hubieras hecho.

-Ehm...No pude sacar la varita, tenían una de esas...pistolas.-Se le ocurrió decir, y dadas las circunstancias la excusa era perfectamente creíble.

-Bueno, no te preocupes Abraxas.-Dijo calmándose un poco.-Este curso en Hogwarts tendremos nuestra oportunidad de cambiarlo todo.-Dijo con una sonrisa maligna.- Va a ser un curso muy interesante.-Dijo mirándolo con complicidad.

Draco no tenía ni idea de lo que Magnus Lestrange estaba hablando. Tampoco se había planteado volver a Hogwarts, pero tal y como estaban las cosas en el mundo exterior, quizás sería la opción más inteligente. Allí estaría a salvo y podría poner en orden sus prioridades y buscar respuestas. Además mentiría si no reconociera que sentía curiosidad por aquel misterioso plan en contra de los muggles y conocer al jóven señor oscuro en persona. Así que le devolvió a Magnus una sonrisa de petulancia y decidió que se aprovecharía un poco más de las ventajas de ser Abraxas Malfoy.

Sólo había un problema, Granger. Sabía que había viajado con él y solo deseaba que esa sangre sucia se encontrara lejos, probablemente en alguna selva amazónica perseguida por un escreguto de cola explosiva brasileño y no apareciera para entrometerse en sus asuntos.

* * *

Los próximos días transcurrieron sin cambios significativos en Hogsmeade. Hermione se había alojado en las Tres Escobas y se pasaba el día con la cabeza metida en los pesados volúmenes que había traído consigo en el bolsito ampliado mediante magia. Había repasado todos y cada uno de los libros, incluso aquel libro de artes oscuras tapizado con piel humana en el que se mencionaban los horrocruxes, pero nada que le diera una pista de cómo regresar a su tiempo. También había buscado a Draco Malfoy por todo el pueblo, pero ni rastro de él.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, necesitaba respuestas. Quizás lo mejor sería ir a Hogwarts y buscar a Dumbledore, si mal no reccordaba, en aquella época Dumbledore trabajaba como profesor de transformaciones.

Cerró el pesado volumen que estaba leyendo, tenía la vista cansada y le dolía la cabeza. Decidió bajar al bar, seguro que la señora Martins le daba algo para relajarse.

El bar estaba bastante concurrido, no había alumnos como cuando ella solía visitarlo en los fines de semana escolares, pero estaba lleno de magos y brujas con capas de viaje y algunos duendes y elfos domésticos.

Vió a Alice sentada en una de las mesas, con su sencilla blusa y su falda marrón. Se acercó a saludarla y la invitó a que se sentara con ella.

-¡Hermione! ¡Qué sorpresa!.-Dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

Hermione apenas conocía a Alice, pero había sido muy amable con ella y la había ayudado a llegar hasta Hogsmeade, así que se sentó pensando que hablar un poco con alguien para variar no le vendría mal.

-Hola Alice.-La saludó sonriendo.-¿También te alojas aquí?

-No, yo me alojo en Cabeza de puerco, ya sabes es más barato.-Dijo susurrando.-Pero es más divertido venir aquí a tomar algo.

-Ya veo.-Dijo riendo. Hermione también estaba de acuerdo en que Cabeza de Puerco no era el sitio más indicado para tomar nada, pensaba mientras se acordaba de los basos polvorientos y las mesas recubiertas de mugre.-¿Y qué haces por aquí? ¿Vienes a estudiar en Hogwarts? Le preguntó imaginando que se trataría de una alumna por la edad que aparentaba.

Entonces Alice se puso tensa y bajó un poco la mirada.

-No, a estudiar no...voy a trabajar en Hogwarts.-Dijo

-¿A trabajar?.-Se extrañó Hermione.-Pero Alice...¿No eres muy joven para trabajar? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Alice vaciló, pero al final decidió responder.

-Tengo dieciseis.-Dijo bajando la voz.-Verás, es que yo…soy una squib.-Confesó finalmente avergonzada.

¿Una squib? Hermione nunca había conocido a un squib, excepto a Argus Filch, el conserje de Hogwarts que era muy antipatico. Sabía que los squibs eran hijos de familias de magos pero no poseían magia o su magia era muy torpe.

En el mundo mágico y sobretodo en aquella época se consideraba vergonzoso dar a luz a un squib. Muchas familias les escondían o les aislaban, las mas crueles incluso les mantenían encerrados durante años sin ver la luz del sol. Ahora comprendía Hermione la actitud de Alice y decidió que era mejor no indagar más en sus asuntos personales.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, pero Alice en seguida se recompuso.

-Veras, el profesor Dumbledore me envió una carta invitándome a venir y me consiguió una entrevista con el director.-Explicó recuperando su habitual tono alegre.-Ha sido muy amable conmigo.

-Eso es estupendo, Alice.-Dijo Hermione alegrándose sinceramente por ella.-¿En que consiste tu trabajo?

-Bueno, yo solo ayudaré al conserje con las tareas diarias de mantenimiento, pero eso no me importa, ¡Al fin podré asistir a Hogwarts! Es lo que siempre había deseado.-Dijo ilusionada.

Hermione la miró con un deje de lástima. Al igual que era duro nacer siendo bruja o mago en el mundo muggle, también debía serlo nacer siendo un squib en el mundo mágico. En el fondo lo comprendía perfectamente.

-Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí.¿ Tú por qué estas aquí Hermione?.

-Bueno yo..., lo cierto es que estoy pensando matricularme en Hogwarts.

-¿De verdad? ¡Pues deberías ir a hablar con Dippet mañana mismo! ¡Es el último día de plazo!

-Sí, eso haré.-Dijo levantandose de la mesa.-Te deseo

-Gracias, tu también ella despidiendose.-Espero verte por Hogwarts.

Las dos chicas se despidieron y Hermione subió a su habitación dejándose caer en el colchón. Lo había decidido, mañana iría a Hogwarts y le contaría todo a Albus Dumbledore.

 **Continuará...**

 **Autora: por favor os agradecería mucho que me escribierais un review ^^, realmente me ayuda mucho a continuar con la historia y no hace falta que os registreis! =)**


	4. Revelaciones

**Hola, siento haber tardado un tiempo en subir un nuevo capitulo pero he estado muy ocupada y con falta de inspiración. Igualmente ya voy teniendo las ideas más claras y bueno, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Por cierto también he reeditado algunos capitulos anteriores y cambiado un poco las cosas. Espero que os guste y por favor, si os ha gustado dejadme un REVIEW que se agradece mucho ^^.**

* * *

 **Love is War**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **-Revelaciones-**

Hermione Granger se encontraba esperando en el escalón de la puerta principal de Hogwarts. Había llegado pronto porque las puertas del castillo todavía estaban cerradas. Abrió su bolso y sacó un pequeño reloj de bolsillo, faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho en punto, que era la hora a la que Filch solía abrir. Pero claro, Luego se acordó de que era muy poco probable que fuera Filch el que abriera las puertas porque se encontraba en 1943 y Filch sería apenas un niño.

Hermione suspiró, se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, estaba nerviosa; no por la entrevista que tenía con Armando Dippet, estaba segura de que no le sería difícil entrar en Hogwarts ya que tenía preparada una historia convincente para el director. No obstante su principal objetivo al ir a la escuela no era ver a Dippet, si no hablar con Albus Dumbledore.

Después de pensarlo durante días, había tomado la decisión de contarle parte de la verdad a Dumbledore. Le hablaría del extraño accidente con Malfoy y de su viaje en el tiempo, pero omitiría los detalles sobre Voldemort y la guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo en el futuro, ya que si hablaba más de la cuenta desencadenaría cambios irremediables y se encontraría con un mundo totalmente diferente cuando volviera. Porque…podría volver ¿verdad?

Por otra parte esa era una de las dudas que esperaba que Dumbledore resolviera. Dada la situación ¿realmente podría volver a su tiempo?, ¿Y si no volvía a ver a Harry ni a Ron? ¿Y sus padres? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos?

La incertidumbre la estaba matando, un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo con solo pensarlo. "No", se obligaba a pensar a si misma, Dumbledore la ayudaría. No en vano Albus Dumbledore era uno de los magos más poderosos de su momento. Solo esperaba que no fuera una historia demasiado inverosímil cuando se la contara, y que el profesor le creyera porque se encontraba absolutamente desesperada.

Afortunadamente Dumbledore siempre tendía a confiar en los demás y a dar crédito hasta a las historias más rocambolescas, como si fuera capaz de ver la verdad en las personas a través de sus penetrantes ojos azules.

De repente un chirrido metálico la saco de su ensimismamiento. Alguien estaba abriendo los cerrojos del portón. Hermione se giró y vio a un hombre calvo y ceñudo que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta. La miraba con desconfianza, seguramente era muy extraño ver a alumnos por allí cuando todavía faltaba un día para que comenzara el curso.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?.-Gruñó el hombre.

-Bu..buenos dias.-Titubeó.- Vengo a hablar con el director-Dijo Hermione de la manera más educada que pudo.

El hombre parecía pensárselo dos veces antes de dejarla entrar. Miraba su atuendo con recelo, nunca antes había visto ese tipo de ropa, ni si quiera los muggles vestían así. Hermione deseó haberle pedido algo prestado a Alice más adecuado para aquella época. Finalmente el hombre pareció llegar a la conclusión de que Hermione era digna de confianza porque se apartó de la puerta para dejarla entrar.

-Pasa, has tenido suerte, el director está libre en estos momentos.-Dijo haciendo un gesto para que le siguiera.

Hermione siguió al conserje en silencio. Por supuesto ella ya sabía el camino al despacho del director, que se encontraba en el primer piso tras una gárgola de piedra.

Pasaron delante de la gran escalinata de mármol, Hermione advirtió que estaba cubierta de una sustancia verde amarillenta pegajosa.

-Disculpa, muchacha, pero tendremos que dar un rodeo.-Dijo el hombre.-Peeves, nuestro poltergeist cree que es muy gracioso llenar todo de pus de bubotubérculo un día antes del inicio del curso. ¡Como si no tuviéramos suficiente trabajo!-Se quejó.

Hermione sonrió por dentro, al parecer algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. También pasaron por delante del aula 11 donde Firenze, el centauro daba clase y por las galerías del claustro donde solía estudiar con Harry y Ron, ¡Qué extraño se le hacía ver todo tan vacío! Pero a excepción de la ausencia de estudiantes y del cambio de personal, el castillo tenía casi el mismo aspecto que ella recordaba.

De repente algo le golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!-Se quejó. Miró al suelo y vio un disco volador con colmillos retorciéndose y gruñendo, de esos que Filch tenía en su lista de objetos prohibidos y que tantas veces había tenido que confiscar a los de primer año cuando era prefecta.

Un niño bajito y enjunto apareció de detrás de una de las columnas del patio. No debía tener más de doce años. Tenía los ojos grandes, quizá demasiado grandes para su menuda cara y era muy pálido y le temblaban los carrillos, lo cual le daba un aspecto enfermizo y asustado.

-¡Maldito crío! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de jugar con esos artefactos del demonio?!-Estalló el conserje.-¡Ven aquí ahora mismo y discúlpate, pedazo de alcornoque!

El niño se acercó con timidez y recogió el disco del suelo. Murmuró un "lo siento" sin ni siquiera mirar a Hermione.

-No pasa nada.-Dijo ella con dulzura intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

Pero el conserje agarró de las orejas al niño y lo zarandeó.-¡¿Qué demonios hacías aquí?!-Gritó.-¡Te he dicho que subas a limpiar la sala de los trofeos!

-¡No quiero!-Se reveló el niño.

-¡¿Cómo que no quieres?! ¡Maldito squib holgazán…a mi no me hables así, mocoso!

Entonces el niño se soltó del agarre del hombre, cogió el disco con colmillos y echó a correr hasta la otra punta del pasillo.

-¡Yo no soy como tú! ¡Yo no soy un estúpido conserje, yo voy a ser auror!-Exclamó desde la lejanía.

El conserje soltó una carcajada.-¿Tú un auror?-Se burló.-¡Solo eres un squib! ¿Cómo un squib que no puede hacer magia va a ser auror? ¡Déjate de tonterías y ponte a limpiar ahora mismo!

El niño apretó los puños y bajó la mirada. Por un momento parecía que no iba a replicar, pero entonces levantó la cabeza y les hizo un gesto obsceno a Hermione y al conseje y escapó corriendo.

-Pero será…-Hasta que el niño no se perdió de vista el hombre no reparó en la presencia de Hermione, que estaba un tanto abochornada por la repentina situación.-Perdona.-Se disculpó.-Ese era mi hijo Argus, como ves tiene algunas ideas estúpidas en la cabeza.

¿Argus? ¿No sería acaso...Argus Filch? pensó Hermione.

-Disculpe señor, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-Preguntó.

-Icarus Filch, señorita.

Así que estaba en lo cierto…, se trataba del pequeño Filch.

-¿Usted y su hijo viven en el castillo desde hace mucho?-Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Mi hijo y yo llevamos 4 años en el castillo.-Explicó el señor Filch.-La vida no es fácil para unos squibs como nosotros ahí fuera, el profesor Dippet fue muy amable acogiéndonos.

Hermione no se atrevió a preguntar más. Cuantos más días pasaba en 1943 más se daba cuenta de que en aquella época las diferencias entre clases sociales eran más evidentes que nunca. Ahora entendía por qué el viejo Argus Filch era tan antipático. Al igual que Alice y otros muchos squibs había llevado una vida muy dura. Hermione se preguntó si pasaría lo mismo con los hijos de muggles.

Finalmente llegaron a la gárgola de piedra. Icarus Filch pronunció la contraseña y la gárgola se movió revelando las escaleras que daban al despacho del director. Hermione se despidió del conserje y se dispuso a subir las escaleras, pero a mitad de camino oyó unas voces que provenían del despacho, algo acaloradas. Parecían estar discutiendo.

-Tonterías Armando, estás siendo demasiado confiado.-Advertía la voz de un hombre.

-¡Te digo que Tom es un buen chico, Albus!-Insistía el otro.

Dumbledore chasqueó la lengua.-Temo por Tom, temo que haya escogido el camino equivocado.-Dijo con tono de preocupación.

-Tonterías, ese chico podría llegar a ministro de magia si se lo propusiera. Tus sospechas son tan solo imaginaciones tuyas.-Replicó Dippet.

-Armando, todo el asunto de la cámara de los secretos me tiene preocupado…Opino que el joven Ryddle no nos ha dicho toda la verdad.

Hermione ahogó un grito cuando escuchó el apellido "Ryddle". ¡¿Tom Ryddle?! ¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¡Aquella era la época en la que Tom Ryddle estudiaba en Hogwarts! Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensarlo. No solo estaba la segunda guerra mundial muggle asolando toda Europa y Grindelwald intentando hacerse con el poder mágico, ¡también estaba Tom Ryddle, el mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos dando sus primeros pasos como Lord Voldemort! Definitivamente no había podido acabar en una época peor.

Subió unos peldaños más para poder escuchar más de cerca la conversación.

-¡Pero si fue precisamente Ryddle el que atrapó al culpable! ¡Ese chico es un héroe!-Protestó Dippet.

-¡Por favor! Tú y yo sabemos que Hagrid no pudo abrir la cámara de los secretos. ¡Es simplemente absurdo!-Exclamó Dumbledore

-Escucha Albus, el asunto de la cámara de los secretos fue una verdadera tragedia. Yo tampoco creo que Hagrid sea un asesino, pero todas las pruebas apuntan en su contra. ¡Por dios Albus tenía nada más y nada menos que una acromántula dentro del castillo! ¡Y los ataques cesaron cuando se deshizo del monstruo!-Árgumentó Dippet.

Al escuchar aquello Hermione sintió cómo la rabia se apoderaba de su cuerpo. ¿Tom Ryddle un héroe? ¿Hagrid culpable? ¿Cómo podía Dippet estar tan ciego? Si supiera toda la verdad…Si supiera que era Tom Ryddle el verdadero asesino de la pobre Myrtle y que lo iba a ser de cientos de personas más…

Decidió acercarse un poco más a la puerta pero entonces tropezó con uno de los escalones, con tan mala suerte que se dio de bruces con el picaporte en forma de águila que colgaba de la puerta.

Los dos hombres dejaron de discutir y la puerta se abrió. Un Dumbledore mucho más joven de lo que ella recordaba la miraba incrédulo desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Quién es usted?-Preguntó.

-So..soy Hermione Granger. Dijo ella avergonzada.

-¿Y qué hace aquí, señorita Granger?

-Disculpenme, yo solo quería hablar con el director. El señor Filch me dijo...

-Déjala pasar Dumbledore. Seguiremos más tarde con nuestra charla.-Dijo Dippet, que daba la impresión de que quería evadir la conversación con Dumbledore a toda costa y Hermione era la excusa perfecta para ello.

Un poco nerviosa, Hermione entró en el despacho y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Dinos, ¿qué te trae por aquí, señorita?-Preguntó Dippet con amabilidad.

Les contó con todo lujo de detalles una elaborada historia que se había inventado. Les dijo que había crecido en un orfanato del sur y que al descubrir sus poderes mágicos había sido adoptada por un matrimonio de magos que la habían educado en casa. Desafortunadamente sus padres adoptivos habían fallecido hace unos meses debido a la guerra y ella quería finalizar sus estudios en Hogwarts.

"Pobre muchacha, pobre muchacha", repetía Dippet mientras escuchaba la historia mirándola con lástima. Dumbledore, sin embargo se mantenía al margen, escuchando todo lo que ella decía con atención.

-Bueno, señorita Granger. Normalmente no aceptamos alumnos con tan poco márgen de tiempo, pero supongo que en los tiempos que corren, debemos ser más indulgentes. Puede quedarse en Hogwarts, pero he de advertirle que el nivel que exigimos a nuestros alumnos de EXTASIS es muy alto, ¿Será usted capaz de seguir el ritmo de las clases?-Preguntó Dippet.

-Creo que sí, señor.-Respondió ella con humildad.

-Muy bien, entonces solo queda seleccionarla para una casa.

Dippet se levantó y cogió el ajado sombrero seleccionador de la estantería y se lo puso en la cabeza. Como era de esperar el sombrero la puso en Gryffindor de forma casi inmediata.

-Perfecto.-Concluyó Dippet.-Da la casualidad de que el jefe de la casa Gryffindor es mi buen amigo aquí presente.-Dijo señalando a Dumbledore.- ¿Por qué no acompañas a la señorita Granger y le entregas su horario, Albus? Mientras tanto yo me quedaré tramitando el papeleo.

-Será un placer.-Dijo Dumbledore con cortesía acompañándola hasta la puerta.

-Muchísimas gracias, profesor, estoy deseando empezar.-Respondió Hermione despidiéndose.

-Le deseo un buen comienzo de curso señorita.

Dumbledore la guío en silencio hasta su despacho, el despacho de transformaciones que solía ocupar la profesora Mcgonagall en sus tiempos. La hizo pasar y sentó.

Aquel era el momento que había estado esperando, debía hablar con Dumbledore pero ¿Cómo empezar? Antes si quiera de decir nada el profesor la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Una historia conmovedora, señorita Granger.-Dijo Dumbledore de repente.-Dígame, ¿cómo se le ocurrió?-Añadió.

Hermione se puso tensa, ¿Es que a Dumbledore no se le escapaba una?

-Y-Yo…-Balbuceó ella aferrándose nerviosa a los laterales de la silla. Definitivamente no estaba hecha para mentir.-¿Cómo sabe usted…?

-¿Qué cómo sé que se ha inventado esta historia? Bueno, es evidente que usted no ha sufrido los estragos de la guerra, querida.-Explicó.-Y si se me permite, además tengo una excelente intuición.-Dumbledore no parecía enfadado, pero sí parecía estar esperando una explicación.

Hermione tragó saliva.-Tiene razón profesor.-Confesó.-Antes en el despacho del profesor Dippet no he sido sincera… Verá, la verdad es que yo no vengo del sur de Inglaterra, yo vengo de 1997…

Conforme le iba relatando lo sucedido, la expresión de Dumbledore variaba entre el desconcierto y un profundo interés. Hermione le contó con detalle todo sobre el incidente con aquella extraña tormenta de arena y la cabeza de la serpiente roja. La sensación que sintió, cómo todo a su alrededor parecía detenerse…

Cuando terminó, parecía que Dumbledore se había quedado sin palabras.

-Vaya, señorita Granger, confieso que no esperaba algo así...-Dijo el profesor.-Nunca en todos los años que llevo en el estudio de la magia había escuchado semejante historia.

-Estoy desesperada profesor, Usted es la única persona en la que puedo confiar.-Dijo ella con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas- ¿Me cree?

-La creo.-Dijo Dumbledore tranquilizándola.-No obstante, el tiempo es un auténtico misterio y todavía no se sabe mucho acerca de ello. El único medio existente para viajar en el tiempo es un giratiempo, y es absolutamente imposible que pueda transportarla más allá de unas pocas semanas.-Explicó.

-Pero debe haber algo que me permita regresar, lo que sea…-Imploró Hermione.

-Tranquilicese, me comprometo a ayudarla y hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para investigar este asunto.-Dijo Dumbledore con sinceridad.- Además usted puede quedarse en Hogwarts y llevar una vida completamente normal.-Añadió.-Pero debería ir haciéndose a la idea de que es posible que no pueda regresar...

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco al escuchar eso último, sus peores temores se habían confirmado. Si Dumbledore no podía ayudarla , ¿quién lo haría?. Estaba sola, en un mundo que no conocía, en mitad de una guerra mágica y una guerra muggle. En el punto de partida de todos los males que iban a azotar el futuro del mundo mágico. ¿Qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora?

Entonces lo supo, no tenía que intentar volver a su tiempo, ella no estaba ahí para eso. Lo que tenía que hacer era quedarse allí, quedarse en 1943 y vencer a Tom Ryddle antes de que se convirtiera en Lord Voldemort. Pensó en un Harry creciendo junto a sus padres, sin una cicatriz en la frente, creciendo como un chico completamente normal y en el despreocupado de Ron, feliz junto a su familia, fuera del peligro. Podía hacer eso por ellos, podría hacerlo aunque ellos jamás supieran de su existencia...

Hermione se secó las lágrimas y miró al profesor.

-Profesor Dumbledore, tengo que contarle algo más...

Entonces le contó toda la verdad. Todo sobre la inminente guerra, el alzamiento de Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter, los horrocruxes y Tom Ryddle.

Al terminar, Dumbledore se levantó de la silla con brusquedad, parecía verdaderamente alterado por primera vez desde que Hermione le conocía. Había sacado el desiluminador plateado y había empezado a juguetear con él mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro.

-Esto es un desastre, señorita Granger.-Concluyó.-Llevaba tiempo sospechando de Tom, pero nunca…, jamás, imagine que las cosas estuvieran tan mal.-Parecía completamente desolado.

-Tenemos que detenerle, profesor. Ayúdeme, por favor.-Sollozó Hermione.

Dumbledore pareció meditarlo unos minutos pero finalmente se paró ante ella y la sujetó por los hombros clavándole sus profundos ojos azules.

-Escúcheme señorita Granger, Tom Ryddle no debe convertirse bajo ningún concepto en Lord Voldemort.-Sentenció.-Escúcheme bien, tengo un plan. Temo estar pidiéndole demasiado, pero necesitaré su ayuda, dígame… ¿Me ayudará?

Hermione tragó saliva, jamás había visto a Dumbledore hablando con tal severidad pero a la vez tan desesperadamente.

-Lo haré profesor.-Dijo ella con seguridad.-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.

Dumbledore pareció tranquilizarse un poco porque se apartó y empezó a rebuscar entre los cajones de su escritorio.

-Bien, entonces empezaremos vigilando a Tom. Asistirás a todas sus clases, aquí tienes tu nuevo horario.-Dijo entregándole un pergamino con el horario impreso.-Por el momento, me gustaría que me informaras de todos sus movimientos. Nos reuniremos cada cierto tiempo, le iré dando instrucciones en cuánto sepa cómo proceder…

-Así lo haré profesor.

-Bien, en ese caso, creo que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy.-Dijo el profesor exhalando un suspiro.-Me temo que son demasiadas cosas que asimilar en un solo día, necesito pensar...

-Por supuesto profesor. Estaremos en contacto.

-Le deseo un buen comienzo de curso, señorita Granger.

-Gracias profesor.-Se despidió ella.

Bajó las escaleras del despacho sintiéndose extrañamente tranquila. Si bien todo aquello había resultado ser un desastre, al menos el hecho de tener a Dumbledore de su parte la hacía sentirse segura. Porque a pesar de que lo más probable era que no regresara jamás a su época, ahora tenía un propósito, ya no vagaba a la deriva entre el miedo y la incertidumbre.

Podría hacer más desde allí de lo que nunca habría hecho en 1997. Una última lágrima se le escapó al pensar en todo lo que había dejado atrás pero pronto la apartó, decidiendo que sobrellevaría aquello con la mayor valentía posible, como orgullosa miembro de la casa Gryffindor que era. Por Harry, por Ron, por sus padres y todos sus seres queridos. Jamás les olvidaría, pero ahora debía prepararse, porque al día siguiente comenzaría su séptimo curso en Hogwarts y su particular cruzada contra Lord Voldemort por el destino del mundo mágico.

* * *

Al fin llegó el uno de septiembre y ya podían verse las luces del castillo encendidas, que había abierto sus puertas para recibir a los nuevos estudiantes. Cientos de carruajes llegaban cargados de alumnos desde la estación de Hogsmeade. Hermione entró en el gran vestíbulo, que estaba abarrotado de gente. El ambiente era muy parecido al que ella recordaba, los alumnos mayores se reencontraban y charlaban animadamente sobre las vacaciones y los alumnos de primero avanzaban en fila de dos en dos, solo que en vez de dirigidos por la profesora McGonagall, lo hacían dirigidos por una mujer anciana a la que Hermione no conocía. El señor Filch y el pequeño Argus apilaban los equipajes junto a las escaleras e incluso pudo ver a Alice que corría, muy estresada, persiguiendo a Peeves mientras recogía las bombas fétidas que el poltergeist lanzaba riendo como loco.

En otras circunstancias habría disfrutado de aquel ambiente cálido y familiar, pero dada la situación se dirigió al gran comedor en silencio y ocupó un lugar alejado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Pronto empezaron a entrar los demás alumnos y a ocupar sus asientos. Una ruidosa chica rubia, de pelo muy rizado que parloteaba con su amiga se sentó al lado de Hermione empujándola levemente.

-¡Perdona, ha sido sin querer!-Dijo la chica volviéndose hacia ella.

-No es nada.-Respondió Hermione. Pero la chica no se volvió para seguir hablando con su amiga, si no que se le quedó mirando con curiosidad.

-¡Oye! ¡A ti no te conozco!-Exclamó.-¿Eres nueva?

-Sí, me llamo Hermione Granger.-Dijo Hermione presentándose.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es muy raro tener alumnos nuevos en los últimos cursos!-Dijo muy emocionada dándole un codazo a su amiga.-¿Estás en séptimo?

-Sí.

-¡Nosotras también!-Dijo la chica muy emocionada.-Yo me llamo Jennifer Brown, y esta es Minerva Mcgonagall.-Dijo señalando a su amiga.

¡¿Minerva Mcgonagall?! Hermione miró a la muchacha que no podía ser más diferente de la estricta Minerva Mcgonagall que ella recordaba. Tenía el pelo negro y liso y lo llevaba suelto, ligeramente alborotado dándole un aspecto rebelde. Tenía los ojos pintados con una marcada raya negra y mascaba un superhinchable despreocupadamente . Lo único que parecía encajar era la lustrosa insignia de prefecta que llevaba en el pecho. A Hermione le recordó a una versión de Tonks de los años cuarenta.

-Hola.-Saludó ella sin sonreir mientras explotaba una burbuja de superhinchable.

Al contrario que Minerva, Jennifer parecía desbordada de la emoción. "¡Chicos, ha venido una nueva!" exclamó Al cabo de unos segundos se presentaron tres personas más.

-Este es Tyler Wood.-Dijo Jennifer presentando a un atractivo chico rubio que llevaba unas gafas de aviador en la cabeza.-Es el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryfindor.

-¿Qué hay?-Dijo él saludándola con una sonrisa radiante.

-Y este es Ethan Peackes.-Un chico de aspecto más serio y que al igual que Minerva llevaba una insignia de prefecto en el pecho le estrechó la mano.-Él y Minerva son los dos prefectos. Aunque a Minerva casi le dan el puesto de delegada este curso, ¿verdad?

-Esa perra de Ravenclaw me lo quitó.-Dijo Minerva como si utilizar la palabra "perra" fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Minerva, a veces das un poco de miedo…-Repuso Ethan.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo Minerva como si fuera un halago.

Jennifer soltó una carcajada y le presentó a la última chica. Era una chica alta, que llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza y tenía el rostro cubierto de pecas.

-Y ella es Augusta Longbottom.-Dijo Jennifer.-Después de ver a Minerva a Hermione ya no le sorprendía escuchar apellidos conocidos. Se giró para saludar a la abuela de Neville y esta le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts Hermione.-Dijo con dulzura.

-Bueno Hermione, ya has conocido oficialmente el grupo más guay de todo Gryffindor.-Bromeó Jennifer.-Ahora cuéntanos algo más sobre ti.

Hermione les hizo un resumen de la historia que les había contado a Dippet y a Dumbledore el día anterior e intentó parecer muy afectada para que no le hicieran demasiadas preguntas, lo cierto era que no le apetecía hablar mucho.

-¡Oh Hermione, siento mucho lo de tus padres!-Dijo Jennifer tomándola de la mano.

-Sí, cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea.-Añadió Augusta.

Hermione se sentía agradecida, normalmente no le resultaba sencillo hacer amigos ni conocer gente nueva, pero con ellos resultaba fácil hablar. Jennifer parecía deseosa de ponerla al corriente de todo y Tyler la invitó a jugar una partida de naipes explosivos, lo cual agradeció para desconectar un poco del incesable parloteo de Jennifer. Estaba comenzando a sentirse a gusto cuando de repente, Augusta pareció dar un respingo y señalo a la puerta del gran comedor, emocionada, pero esta vez ella no era la única, muchos alumnos habían vuelto la cabeza en esa dirección y cuchicheaban emocionados, sobre todo las chicas. Incluso a Minerva se le había iluminado el rostro.

Un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin acababa de entrar por la puerta con aire petulante. Se podía percibir que eran diferentes del resto nada más verlos, eran altos, sumamente atractivos y Hermione nunca había visto vestir un uniforme a alguien con tanta elegancia.

Todos poseían una indiscutible aura de superioridad y parecían muy pagados de sí mismos, pero uno de ellos, el que iba al frente, poseía un halo extraño, un aura maligna. Hermione lo supo en seguida, aquel chico era Tom Ryddle. Su cabello oscuro y su piel pálida eran exactamente como ella se los había imaginado y sus ojos negros tan vacíos e inexpresivos como seguramente lo sería su perverso corazón. Aun con todo era insoportablemente guapo.

Hermione tragó saliva, realmente Tom Ryddle imponía, incluso siendo tan solo un adolescente.

-¿No es Ryddle increiblemente perfecto?-Dijo Jennifer suspirando.-He escuchado que le han dado el puesto de Delegado.-Informó sin apartar la vista de él.

-Y mira, también está Abraxas Malfoy.-Dijo Minerva señalando a uno de los chicos que estaba de espaldas.-Qué raro, ¿No decían que estaba en San Mungo por un accidente de quidditch?

-Eso decían, pero míradlo, está mejor que nunca.-Dijo Augusta con una sonrisita pícara.

Junto a Ryddle había un chico rubio que estaba de espaldas, enfrascado en una conversación con otro moreno de los de aquel exclusivo grupito. Hermione pensó que le resultaba familiar, aunque realmente allí todos lo hacían, o eran parientes de brujas o magos conocidos, y no le dio demasiada importancia. Solo se trataría de un engreído y elitista Malfoy más. Pero entonces todos se movieron para sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin y Hermione le pudo ver de perfil…

¡Era nada más y nada menos que el insufrible de Malfoy! Pero no Abraxas Malfoy como había dicho Augusta, ¡Draco Malfoy! , de eso estaba segura. Su cara y su estúpida sonrisa de petulancia eran inconfundibles. ¡¿Pero que demonios hacía ese desgraciado paseándose tan campante con todos aquellos proyectos de mortífagos!? ¡Y tan cerca de Ryddle! ¡Si ese imbécil se iba de la lengua desbarataría sus planes antes de que pudiera llevarlos a cabo!

La poca tranquilidad que había sentido hace unos minutos se había desvanecido. Sentía la ira recorrerle el cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica azotandole desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies y Malfoy pareció percibir esa energía porque de repente giró la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en ella.

Al principio le pareció advertir un deje de sorpresa en el rostro de Malfoy, lo cual dejaba claro que él también la había reconocido a ella, pero acto seguido la miró desafiante dedicándole una de sus maliciosas sonrisas, como si estuviera retándola a que se levantara y dijera algo.

Se quedaron así unos instantes, mirándose con odio, de un extremo a otro del gran comedor. La tensión entre la mesa de Gryffindor y la de Slytherin se hubiera podido cortar con un cuchillo.

-Jennifer, háblame sobre ese Abraxas Malfoy.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
